


hey lover

by stanmarsh



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Dates, Fluff, Forgiveness, M/M, but the fic doesnt focus on the date at all, hawk and demetri watch dark phoenix, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanmarsh/pseuds/stanmarsh
Summary: demetri invites hawk on a date to the movies.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	hey lover

“hey” 

hawk had seen demetri’s contact name on his phone before he picked it up, but it didn’t stop him from being shocked. “hi, dem. what’d you need?”

demetri and him had been trying to get closer but...it was awkward, weird. there was always a bit of tension in the air. 

“um...the latest x-men movie is coming out tonight...dark phoenix? was wondering if you wanted to see it together?” hawk’s lips quirked up. he was already full of excitement. “you askin’ me on a date, demetri?” the line was silent and hawk’s smile dropped. “i’m just kidding” he heard demetri let out a sigh of relief, making hawk’s heart ache. “so...is that a yes?” hawk chuckled, “yes, of course. i can pay, okay?” demetri immediately began to protest. “it’s the least i can do” the line was silent again and demetri let out another sigh. “fine, but i’m paying for the tickets. you can pay for the popcorn and drinks” he could hear the smile and the eye roll in his voice. “fine with me” hawk couldn’t wait to see him. he could care less about the movie. he had heard it was going to be bad anyways, the critic ratings were low. 

“oh, and the question you asked earlier...if it was a date—“ hawk bit his lip, “what if it is?” the question was quiet, if hawk hadn’t been listening intently, he would’ve missed it. “that would be pretty nice” he responded just as quietly. what if demetri was joking? this would sure make things even more awkward between them. “so...it’s a date” hawk could hear the wide smile, he couldn’t make fun of him though, his was just as wide. “it’s a date” he repeated. “i’ll pick you up at 5” demetri hung up as soon as those words left his lips and hawk was stunned in place for a good five minutes.

he was going on a date with demetri. a real date. he hadn’t been on one since him and moon were together. his stomach filled with butterflies and the smile on his face was beginning to become painful. 

wait, shit, he needed to get ready. “hey, mom” he called out as he moved to his closet. “yes, eli?” he hated when she called him that. he only liked it when demetri did. “i’m gonna hang out with demetri tonight, okay? we’re going to the movies” he flicked through his clothes, all of them seeming inadequate. “okay! stay safe!” he could tell his mom was happy that he and demetri were hanging out again. she hadn’t know why they had fallen out but she knew they had, and it had hurt her. she had watched them grow up together, it felt like she had lost a son of her own.

god why didn’t he have any fucking clothes.

wait.

he slipped out a sweater he had stolen from demetri a year ago. perfect. it was cold outside anyways and the movie theatre was always freezing. he doubts demetri would notice it was his sweater. he’s probably forgotten all about it. 

he also decided to keep his hair down, he knew demetri loved it down, and he also didn’t feel like spending an hour to put it up. he grabbed a hair tie and slipped it on his wrist, just in case he wanted to put it up later. he grabbed a random pair of jeans, and red shoes, and slipped them on. he still had an hour and a half to spare, so he decided to paint his nails. the colour switched from blue to red on each one of his fingers. he hadn’t painted his nails since before he joined cobra kai. johnny had seen his nails and had a fit over them.

“lip, hands up” eli had winced at the name but put his hands up in fists. johnny rolled his eyes, “not like that, smart ass. show me your nails” eli had began to slightly panic but had shown the older man his nails. “why’d you put that gunk on it? that’s for girls” when eli hadn’t answered, johnny had gotten more angry. “i asked you a question, lip”. “it makes me feel pretty” he had whispered. johnny let out a chuckle, “what was that, lip?”. it was obvious the man had heard him, it seemed he just wanted everyone else to hear it too. “it makes me feel pretty” he had repeated but he was looking straight at the floor. his shoulders came up to his chin when he heard people laughing. “do yourself a favor and take that shit off. you’re asking to get bullied” eli had nodded quickly and that was that. 

miguel had come in the next day with his nails painted hot pink and had made it obvious to johnny that they were painted. eli’s were still painted as well, they were out of nail polish remover the night before and he planned on getting some on the way home. he had thanked miguel for his actions but he still scrubbed the polish of his nails as soon as he got home. 

it felt nice to do it again. he had forgotten how amazing they made him feel. his confidence always multiplied when they were painted, especially when someone complimented them. of course, the thoughts of him seeming less masculine still stuck in the back of his mind but he tried to ignore it. who cares if he was less masculine? also what about it made it not masculine? it was just colour on his finger nails, it wasn’t a big deal. it kept him from chewing at them anyways, nail polish wasn’t the best taste or texture.

he scrolled on his phone as he waited for demetri, impatience swirled inside him. he just wanted to see demetri already. he had seen him that day at school but he craved another interaction. 

he almost jumped up when he got a text from demetri. it wasn’t even a long text, or anything crazy, just a “im here”, but it made butterflies swirl through his stomach. he slipped his phone in his pocket and began walking to the door, stopping only to give his mother a goodbye hug, and rushed out the door. 

demetri gave a small wave from the driveway and hawk waved back. he speed walked to the car and avoided demetri’s gaze when he got in. great, already an awkward start.

“hey” demetri interrupted the silence, a bit of a humorous tone slipping through. “hi” hawks voice cracked and he sighed as demetri chuckled. “i see you got all prettied up” eli finally made eye contact with demetri. “this isn’t prettied up. if i wanted to impress you, i’d be dressed up way better” eli stated with a level of certainty in his voice. “oh yeah? so my sweater, your painted nails, your hair down? you always wear those things?” eli was silent and his face flushed. fuck. he had caught him.

“what, you don’t appreciate it? also! you’re literally wearing my jacket!” it was his old cobra kai jacket that eli had given to him when he first joined and while neither of them were in or liked cobra kai, demetri still wore it as often as he could. “of course i appreciate it and...maybe it is your jacket” it was demetri’s turn to go red. “thought so”. a silence began to set again, but eli wanted to take any chance to talk to demetri that he could.

“do you think the movie will be good?” eli asked, fidgeting with his fingers. “not even a little bit. i’m really just watching it for quicksilver” eli faked an offended gasp. “oh so on our date, you’re gonna gawk at another guy? wow, dem. didn’t know you were like that” demetri rolled his eyes. “like you aren’t gonna be staring at nightcrawler the whole time. do i need to remind you who’s on your bed sheets?” hawk opened his mouth and then closed it immediately. he did have a point. “that’s not the same” demetri chuckled, “oh really? how’s that?”. eli paused for a second, thinking. “i dunno, i haven’t gotten that far yet” demetri rolled his eyes yet again. 

“okay, we’re here” oh. wow. that drive had sure flown by quickly. demetri got out of the car and rushed to eli’s side and opened the door for him before eli could himself. he quirked an eyebrow up at him in confusion. “thank you” demetri nodded shyly. that sure was a tone shift. why was demetri so nervous all of a sudden? i mean, they were on a date so it made sense.

demetri closed the door and slipped his hand in hawk’s. “i really hope this movie isn’t as bad as the critics say it is” demetri said to try and snuff out his anxiety. it was just hawk. he knew hawk. “yeah, me too. i really don’t want them to ruin the story. it’s going really good right now” demetri nodded, “you took the words right out of my mouth”.

“if it ends up being bad, we can just go back to my house and watch the other x-men movies” hawk smiled, slightly swinging their hands as they walked, and nodded. demetri once again opened the door for hawk once they got to the doors of the theatre. “such a gentleman” demetri chuckled, rolled his eyes, and shoved eli playfully. “it’s called manners” eli faked a look of confusion. “sorry? never heard of those?” he laughed at his own joke immediately after, demetri just nodded and pretended to be annoyed. “whatever, let’s just go and pay”.

><><><><

“that movie fucking sucked” demetri groaned out as he pushed the door open. “why did they have to make that movie? i would have been so happy if i had never seen that ever” demetri was obviously being overdramatic but even eli had to agree, that movie was awful. “i did like the part with erik and charles” demetri nodded, “yeah, that was like the only good scene”. 

“so,” demetri started as they got in the car, “wanna go to my place?”. hawk smirked, “inviting me to your place already? at least take me to dinner first” demetri elbowed him and hawk almost started busting out laughing when he saw a blush rise to demetri’s face. “get your mind outta the gutter, eli. you really think i’d let you touch me during the x-men movies? no, doctor who, MAYBE, but x-men? never” hawk let out a snort of laughter. “oh, so doctor who you would? i kinda wanna switch up our movie plans now” demetri rolled his eyes for the millionth time that night but laughed with eli.

eli hadn’t really paid much mind to it, but there was barely any tension. it had been such a good time and an awkward silence hadn’t settled since he had first gotten in the car when demetri picked him up. everything had come natural to them, just like old times. it was like nothing had even happened between them and eli loved that. of course, he did feel a bit guilty but it helped that demetri obviously didn’t hold any malice towards him.

before hawk knew it, they were back home. well, not home, demetri’s house but that was close enough. demetri’s mom had pulled hawk in an embrace as soon as he walked through the door. demetri tried to hold back his laughter as eli looked at him for help. “eli, it’s been so long” eli winced but didn’t say anything. “oh, um, mom, his name is hawk now” eli felt warmth swarm in his chest. “oh, i thought you called him eli earlier” she finally pulled away to look at demetri. “it’s kinda just like a best friend thing. but he really wants to be called hawk” his mom nodded and smiled. “okay, hawk, it’s been so long! i missed you!” hawk smiled and tipped his head, pushing his hands into his jean pockets. “yeah, it really has. i missed you too ma’am” demetri’s mother smiled at him again. “i’ll let you two be now” demetri whispered a small “finally” under his breath and took eli by the hand to pull him towards his room. demetri was just about to close the door when his mom called to them. “oh and boys! keep that door open, would you?” demetri blushed and rolled his eyes, closing the door most of the way but leaving a crack in it.

eli had already made himself comfortable on demetri’s bed and was waiting for him to put on the movie. demetri laid down next to him and put on the first x-men movie. he leaned back until his chest hit eli’s back. the red head put his arms around demetri and pulled him closer. 

he soon heard snoring and he chuckled quietly. he turned the volume down and moved just a little so he was in a comfortable position to sleep. he kissed demetri’s forehead lightly before closing his own eyes to sleep. this was the happiest he’s felt in months. when he had broken demetri’s arm, he never expected to be forgiven and he definitely didn’t expect them to go on a date months after the incident. hawk was sure demetri deserved better than him but as long as demetri was happy, eli was happy. it was just a plus that what made demetri happy was sleeping in hawk’s arms. who knows, maybe they’ll go on another date. hawk smiled at the thought and soon drifted off to sleep as well, dreaming of him and demetri.

**Author's Note:**

> someone teach me how to end stories i am in desperate need, i literally just drag it on and on and it end on them sleeping every time


End file.
